


Carrying Forth

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Character Study, Developing Friendships, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Honesty, Hope vs. Despair, Light Angst, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. As stubborn and rash as he was, she couldn’t help but admire his candor. Spoilers for the Chairman Election arc.





	Carrying Forth

The day had been difficult and longer than usual. It was long enough so that Cheadle had to take a reprieve from the heightened tensions running amuck. She couldn't fathom how much discourse and chaos had occurred ever since the Chairman Election began, no thanks to her superiors. (No surprises there.)

Well, not that she would say anything directly (not yet anyway). Cheadle found herself intrigued by the one named Leorio. As stubborn and rash as he was, she couldn't help but admire his candor. He was such an honest character, which was more than she could say about her colleagues, especially Pariston. Even when it seemed that the world had darkened, Leorio still was able to bring such a presence that made everything, and everyone, almost spring alive again. That was loud and clear, especially after his outburst towards Ging Freecss. Everyone knew that it had been a long time coming, but never knew who would create such a reaction from anyone and everyone.

Still, even with Leorio there, Cheadle couldn't let her guard down. She had to make sure that nothing more would fall into chaos. Though it seemed like a simple election, what occurred beyond the curtains was what could make or break the whole Hunter Association. She oversaw damage control, though it didn't seem like it, and she could keep a sharp eye out on Leorio. It was a small spark first, but Cheadle saw a fire in him that he would carry forth, that no one would snuff out.


End file.
